deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IslamLEGION/Shion Sonozaki vs Dhilah Hidayat
Shion Sonozaki, the "sweet teenage girl"-turned-"murdering maniac" who terrorised Hinamizawa with a crime of passion. VS Dhilah Hidayat, the infamous murderer who put fear into minds of not only his victims, but the whole world. WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?! Shion Sonozaki A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Dhilah Hidayat Dhilah Hidayat is one of the user warriors of IslamLEGION. Little is known about Dhilah Hidayat, also known as the "Melon Rape Bomber", exept that he was a former police. From 2014 to 2016, about two hundred murders in Indonesia, Japan and United States were accounted to Hidayat. He was also known to work for several people from criminal underworld or terrorist factions. His past as law enforcement may explain his combat expertise. Hidayat manages to survive a shootout with the SWAT agents, escape from major police barricades, and easily disarm one of his angry client. Weapons Shion *Knife: Hunting Knife *Blunt Trauma: Sledgehammer *Sidearm: Tokarev TT-33 *Shotgun: Ithaca 37 *Assault Rifle: AK-47 *Non-Lethal Weapon: Taser/C-130 Syringe Combo Hidayat *Knife: Kitchen Knife *Blunt Trauma: (Wooden) Baseball Bat *Sidearm: Colt Python *Shotgun: Sawed Off Shotgun *Assault Rifle: AR-15 (illegally converted for full auto fire) *Non-Lethal Weapon: Chloroform Soaked Rag X-Factors Shion X-Factor Hidayat 44 Training 78 79 Stealth 80 79 Combat Experience 74 93 Killer Instinct 89 93 Brutality 84 39 Psychological Health 45 66 Physical Strength 80 81 Agility 83 75 Intelligence 85 Explanations (Hidayat's X-Factors Only) *In Training, Hidayat was a former police officer. *When it comes to Stealth, he was known by many aliases, one of them being Kazumi Tachibana (in Japan), and Norman Shelby (in United States) *In Experience, he has been on the run in three countries and almost got caught by the FBI. *In KIller Instinct and Brutality, he isn't simply kill his victims when he sees them, except when dealing with the law enforcement and people hired and sent to kill him. *In Psychological Health, he was an alcoholic who lives on the run, which gives him a pretty bad score, but still better than Shion. *In Physical Strength, Agility, and Intelligence, the edge goes to Hidayat, who is older than Shion. Notes *He almost have all of them and the only ones left is Shion. Miyo Takano has offered him about 200000 yen for their capture. *It will be one-on-one gunfight (with a little melee combat). *This is my first user warrior battle, so don't be mad. Category:Blog posts